Randomness With Nightshadow Dweller and Friends
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: I'm back and sugar high with my good friend, Nightshadow Dweller. Not much to say except THIS... this is one cracked out fic.


Naruto One-shot: Randomness with Nightshadow Dweller and friends

WARNING: **This whole fic is based on a conversation Nightshadow Dweller (Bec) and I had at one point over a weekend. I don't remember extreme details because I was sugar high. Also, this is what would (and will) happen if her and I EVER get our hands on sugar (Or for me, non-sugary products), this will most likely happen. So send sugar in your reviews, okay?**

**I couldn't have made this fic without my good friend, Nightshadow Dweller (Bec) and the fabulous people;  
Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, ITACHI, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Kelsey (My homie), Temari, GAARA, Kankuro and all the other people who got high off of sugar with us.**

**Also, thank you computer for only screwing up once during the entire conversation.  
Also, there wouldn't be a fic without:  
**_**SUGAR.**_**  
**

**Okay. Read. (It switches POV's. I made it easier for the both of us by labeling.)**

(Me)  
I had just heard what my friend was planning to do when I had told her that my weakness was sugar and I gasped at her.

"You'd make me run into a wall for your entertainment!? Actually... that sounds like fun!" I went to look for some sugar.

"FOUND YOU!" I yelled as I began to eat. "LOOMMMMMPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY" I said as I started to dance and do other weird things.

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
"Aww I want sugar" I shouted as I stole your sugar.

"Yay now its mine" I squealed as I ran away laughing and screaming at you

"You will never defeat me" But next thing I knew I had run into a door and fell down unconscious.

(Me)  
I took the sugar back off her and began laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!" Kelsey walked in and stopped to look at me.

"OMG IS THAT SUGAR?!" she yelled as she stole it off me. "MIIINNNEEEEE!!!!!" she shouted as she ran and I chased her. We both hit a wall and fell down before a mysterious person walked in and it was revealed to be……..

I gasped as I said "COULD IT BE?!!! IT'S... IT'S..."

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
I woke up and looked around, I gasped as I spoted the other two unconscious on the floor. I shouted loudly "OMG...WHO STOLE MY SUGAR"

(Me)  
"I DID!" The stranger pulled the hood back.

"OMFG! IT'S SASUKE!!!!!" I yelled as I beat the sugar outta him. "TAKE THAT" I shout as I divide the sugar into three and tie Sasuke up.

"You will pay the price!!!" I told him as I kept one piece for me and I gave the other two pieces to Kelsey and Bec.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!!!!" he shouted as he tried to get free. "DARN YOU!!!!!!!!"

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
I start jumping and screaming due to the sugar.

"Please let's torture him" I beged as I start laughing like a mad man.

"Pretty please I WANT TO TORTURE SASUKE" I shouted as they looked at me and nodded. I grinned at them.

"So where do you keep the lipstick and nail polish?" I asked.

(Me)  
I grinned in response

"I don't have any of that stuff... BUT MY SISTER HAS WAY TOO MUCH TO COUNT!!!" I ran to go steal it all.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" I laughed as I gave it to Bec and Kelsey.

"Now where to start..." I said.

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
Sasuke started shouting as he struggled to get free,

"Save me, save me." He screamed as I laughed like a maniac and grabbed some lipstick.

"Don't worry this wont hurt a bit" I said as Sasuke looked at me the started to squeal like a girl and hugged his knees while crying. I looked at the others and shrugged.

"Who knew he was such a whimp" I said.

(Me)   
The fan girls ran in and started shouting:

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE-KUN!?"

I laughed as I told them and I laugh saying "WE ARE HELPING HIM BECOME BEAUTIFIED!"

Then Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were thrown toward us.

"WE'RE IN!!!!" they shouted as I laughed and gave them some crack- er I meant sugar and Bec started to close in on Sasuke with the lipstick while I had the eyeliner, Kelsey had the nail polish, Sakura and Ino were taking his hair, Hinata was smiling as she took the eye shadow, Neji was commenting about how much of a little pansy he is and Naruto was laughing so hard he was crying.

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
"NO PLEASE NO" Sasuke sobbed as we all laughed harder. He attempted to cringe and get away, finally succeeding in standing up and backing away before another figure appeared and used two kunai to pin him to the wall.

"You're not going anywhere" she said as I squealed in delight and gave her a hug.

"Come join us Tenten" I said as Tenten smiled and picked up the glitter

"Why not" she replied.

(Me)

We had just finished torturing Sasuke before someone burst through the front door while Sasuke was sobbing while messing up his make-up which was making Hinata angry.

"LET HIM GO!!!" shouted the man, taking off the kunai so Sasuke could fall to the floor still crying. It was ...ITACHI!

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
Everyone shouted "Itachi" as he stared at us all. Then Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sakura gasped as his eyes turned red.

"You know what this means" he said in a vicious tone as they all cringed except for me and you and Kelsey who just started laughing instead.

"Yeah I do" I said. "It means we have another victim to torture"

(Me)   
"Itachi, as much as I love you... I'm sugar high!!!! Oh and I'm bored!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Tenten smirked as she pinned him next to Sasuke while Deidara, Sasori, Konan and Pein suddenly come out of nowhere.

"YOU FOUR!" Bec yelled. They looked up at us as and I pointed to Deidara.

"You get his (Sexy) hair!!" I said as Deidara smiled and nodded, he was happy.

"You!" Bec shouted as she pointed to the Leader "You take his blush!" Pein nodded as he did as he was told.

"Sasori-kun!" I chirp as just glared at me in response. "You get nail polish!!!!" I told him as his glare turned into a grin, he was pleased.

"Konan-chan!!! You get eyeliner!!!" Bec ordered as she smiled and grabbed a stick.

Suddenly Kisame popped up out of nowhere.

"You get Lipstick!" Kelsey yelled as he started at her than shrugged and grabbed a stick.

"Today... today is just messed up." Sasuke said.

"Indeed, little brother. Indeed." Itachi agreed.

"Stop talking!" we barked as they looked at us, all ready with the make up in our hands and started to scream like pansies. Bec and I just burst out laughing.

(Nightshadow Dweller)

We all sighed and sat back as we watched Sasuke and Itachi continue to scream.  
"Shut them up" I groaned loudly in annoyance as you smirked in reply.

"That's easy just stop making them look at one another" you said, referring to the fact that both had been forced to look at one another's face and this seemed to be scaring the hell out of them. I nodded at her with a smile.

"Good idea and that might work or even better" I said as I pulled out a mirror.

"We make them look at them selves" I laughed as I forced them to gaze at themselves through the mirror. Both there eyes widened and they fainted.

"Nicely done" you said as I nodded.

"Yep now what do we do?" I asked. You look at me and grin as you reply

"I know lets go...BUY MORE SUGAR"

(Me)  
"Going to the minimart... Dodeedododododooooodee!!!" I sang loudly, Bec just behind me, singing the exact same tune if you could call it that. We saw Gaara... looking at Pandas and... Cocoa Rice Krispies? SWEET.

"Gaara!!!!!" I called as he turned and looked at me.

"Come on! We're torturing people with sugar!" Bec yelled as he frowned than smiled maliciously and we all skipped back to the place where we were torturing people, singing at the top of our lungs

"SUGAR IS GOD'S CRACK. SUGAR IS GOD'S HOLY CRACK!!!!!"

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
We were so caught up in our song we didn't notice the two figures in front of us until we nearly crashed into them but stopped just in time.

"Stop it now you three" Temari yelled as we stopped and looked at her.

"Now what is the meaning of this, are you kidnapping my bother" She asked.

"Yeah are you?" Kankuro repeated as I rolled my eyes at the two.  
"No we were just having fun" Suzi said.

"Really" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah" I added as she sighed.

"Ok fine but then what's up with Gaara?"

"Yeah what have you done to my brother?" Kankuro demanded since Gaara was standing their acting all jittery with a wide grin on his face. All of a sudden he started dancing like an idiot, making his siblings stare at him in amazement than at us.

"Oh that's because we gave him sugar" I replied as Temari went red in anger.

"YOU WHAT" she screamed.

"Hey you little brats" Kankuro shouted. "I should beat you both up right here"

"Ok but before you do that do you want some sugar" I offer. I give him some and he starts jumping up and down like a little child then stars to run circles around us. We laugh as Temari just stares at him.

'Not you to" she moans.

"Hey Kankuro do you want to come to" you ask and he nods in excitement as we link arms with him and Gaara and we all continue to your house singing once more with Temari running behind us shouting that this will be a disaster.

(ME)  
My eyes snap open, and I see God's holy crack (AKA sugar) scattered EVERYWHERE.

I got up and looked around at the room. Sasuke and Itachi were lying beside each other, hugging and muttering things like "give me my crack" and "foolish little brother, that's my crack..." (Guess who's who?).

Bec and Kelsey, and everyone else who got high, were moaning and holding their heads in agony as they to struggled to sit or stand up. This resulted in Bec, Kelsey, Tenten and Naruto in a pile on the floor, Hinata leaning on the couch for support, while Ino and Sakura seemed to have given up after they attempted but failed to stand up three times and the rest were either still passed out or hadn't yet been bothered to get up.

Temari was still trying to bust into the place. Her shouts were coming through the door but no one was paying attention. Her two brothers's were still dancing and singing around the room wearing pink dresses.

"Holy sugar..." I said, holding my head.

"I HATE sugar..." Neji moaned. We all stared at him, and I stood, opening my mouth several times and shutting it, finally pointing to the door and putting my head in the other, saying

"Get out." he looked at me then shrugged and did so.

"My head hurts... Sugar is everywhere..." I said looking at the others "WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THIS AGAIN."

(Nightshadow Dweller)  
Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, groaned and fainted. All of us started laughing as Temari burst down the door walking in followed by Neji who looked at us all startled then tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't" Tenten called as she threw a kunai and pinned him to the wall. He groaned loudly as she smiled innocently at him.

"Now let's party" I shout as Temari moaned as she attempted t drag her brothers out before we stopped them.

"Here try some of this" You offer her as she frowns but still takes a bite. We all watched as she continued to frown then suddenly her eyes widened.

"This is good" She said as she squealed and leapt away.

"Hey I want some" Gaara shouted as he took the sugar off her.

"No that's mine" Temari declared as she jumped on him and they started fighting. Soon Kankuro and Naruto had joined them while Ino, Sakura and Hinata were fighting over another piece and Tenten was threatening to cut Neji's hair if he didn't open his mouth so she could force him to eat some.

"Wow who knew sugar could be so dangerous" I mutter as you grin.

"Yeah I know" you said. "Want some more?"

I just smiled and replied "Of course."

(Me)  
"And that, my boy is the story of how your mother went sugar-wild when we were younger." Itachi and I wife say at the same time. Just than, we hear laughing.

"What the..." he exclaimed and than BAM! Bec ran through the doors, holding sugar in her hands.

"TIME TO PARTY!!!!!" she shouts and with that, started an endless night of sugar highness...

(Nightshadow Dweller and Me)  
But then again who says it has to end there, defiantly not us.  
So they all lived crazily ever after in their permanent sugar high

The End

Now, flamers, just to let you know, we mentioned multiple times several Naruto characters, so, screw you if you say we didn't.

Hope you enjoyed our randomness and please review with any nice comments, but don't bother flaming us because we will just use them to start a fire and toast marshmallows ok. Bye bye


End file.
